Kite Tenjo
| video game debut = Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears video games = * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | gender = male | anime deck = LIGHT/Photon | manga deck = Photon | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = * Orbital 7 * Photon Hand * Duel Anchor * Kaito Tenjo's Decks }} Kaito Tenjo is a Numbers Hunter in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Yuma Tsukumo's main rival in obtaining the Number cards. He is actually a nice person, but when he duels he becomes quite ruthless. When his brother Haruto Tenjo fell sick, Dr. Faker told him that it was due to the "Number" holders and the Astral World. As a result, Kaito became a Numbers Hunter. There is also a robot that accompanies Kaito which is known as Orbital 7. Despite having many similarities to the previous protagonists' rivals, Kaito doesn't consider Yuma as his rival, but Astral instead. Design Kaito has light grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple boxes for his deck and likely his Number cards. He wears a fingerless black glove on his right hand. Unlike any other regular D-Pad version of a Duel Disk, Kaito's disk is a blue and single-bladed disk that curves outside. He can duel without a Duel Gazer; however, his left eye turns red and several marks resembling a Duel Gazer are seen when he Duels. When Kaito duels, his black outfit switches to white in a process called "Photon Change", which he resembles Jack Atlas. This is possibly the reason why Kaito isn't affected by Numbers' effect that usually increases the amplitude of the users' desires. Also, for some reason when he uses a "Photon" card, his body lights up. Personality Kaito shares a similar personality to that of Seto Kaiba when it comes to protecting his younger brother from any danger. Because of Haruto's condition supposedly being caused by the "Number" cards, Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing those whose possess such cards. He announces his arrival by whistling which tends to frighten the person he is about to Duel. Kaito is opposed to inflicting fear on his opponent, calling it an unnecessary and despicable thing to do. This is shown when he scolds Orbital 7 for telling him extract every drop of Yuma's soul. He is however not above using the fear his opponents already have to make them doubt themselves as seen with Astral when he could have summoned Number 39: Utopia against Kaito but the fear of Galaxy-Eyes prevented him to think clearly. He considers his hunting to be a job he has to do, not one he wants to do. Before Kaito Duels, he would always say his usual phrase, "Allow me to collect your "Numbers" along with your souls", and when he takes the "Number", he says "Numbers hunting complete". Kaito doesn't trust Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland. Whenever he talks with Mr. Heartland, he clearly is shown to be silently glaring at him, but that's probably because Mr. Heartland is the one who tells Haruto to use his powers not caring about what happens to Haruto. He also accuses Dr. Faker of hiding him the truth about the "Numbers", and only hunts them in order to heal Haruto. He also didn't tell them about his plan to find the "Numbers'" origin by himself or about Yuma and Astral, and lied to when Mr. Heartland asked about that day. Kaito is similar to Dartz in the fact that he steals the souls of most of his opponents, similar to the way the The Seal of Orichalcos worked, the notable exception was that he steals souls from specific opponents without the use of a card. Biography Anime Kaito's brother, Haruto was acting very strange. Mr. Heartland informed Kaito that he could only be cured if they obtained the one hundred "Numbers" cards. Dr. Faker himself claimed that they must do so to save all dimensions. Kaito was given a robot called Orbital 7 to help him hunt for the cards. Using Mr. Heartland's penthouse as a base, they find and defeat the holders of the "Numbers". Thus far, he has obtained eleven "Numbers" using his Photon Hand ability, stealing the souls of the original owners and leaving them catatonic in the process. He wields the "Numbers" himself to aide him in collecting more of them. Kaito was feeling guilty about stealing the souls of the holders, but Mr. Heartland informed him that they had no choice, as all "Number" holders are evil, when in reality they are just victims of their card's influence. Shortly after, he targeted Yuma next. During the Duel he easily outmatched Yuma with his 2 Numbers and his true ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". When he saw Yuma using 2 Numbers, he claimed he is also a Numbers Hunter and looked quite pleased to have a rival. Just before he would have won the Duel, Orbital 7 showed him a hologram that Haruto had collapsed. Therefore he stopped the Duel and went to help his brother. Before he left he revealed his name and told Yuma to remember it, meaning that he will come after Yuma again soon. It is shown that he has put at least four people in hospital in a catatonic state from their soul being taken with their Numbers. But these four people are already ones he took Numbers from as he still has 8 unseen Numbers. Later, when Jin confronted Yuma on claiming to be Kaito's servant and that Kaito was watching. This however, wasn't the real Kaito. It was revealed that the Kaito that was watching the Duels was only a statue as Cathy broke it. After Jin lost to Yuma he was shown to have another Number, but the real Kaito appeared, and Jin begged him to be his servant, proving that he was also lying about that. Kaito instead defeated him and took his third "Number", along with his soul, bringing the total of collected Numbers to twelve. Kaito complained that Haruto shouldn't continue using his powers, as he could collapse again, but Haruto said he wants to continue using it as he was doing something good for the world. Mr. Heartland suggested Kaito to hurry up and finish hunting the "Numbers" so that Haruto can be healed. Kaito suspects that Dr. Faker is not telling the truth about the "Numbers", so he ordered Orbital 7 to find the origin of the Numbers. Orbital found that Yuma's pendant could be it. Ryoga Kamishiro tried to protect the Key, and as a result, he and Kaito dueled. During the duel, he allowed Ryoga to take his "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" in order to inflict damage to Ryoga. He defeated Ryoga due to the fact that the latter took "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". When he took Ryoga's soul and tried compressing a Number card out of it, he noticed that the soul didn't contain a Number card and absorbed it. He was unable to confront Yuma because Orbital 7 notified that Photon Change had already used 85% of its power and, therefore, there wasn't much left. He then took Yuma's pendant and flew off. While analyzing the Emperor's Key, Orbital 7 said that nothing from this world would react to it, so Kaito suggested to use the Barrier Light which comes from another world, which worked. When Kaito entered the dimension inside the Emperor's Key, he confronted Astral and mentioned the Balian World. Kaito then proceeded to duel Astral with a grand total of 22 "Numbers" (10 from Astral and 12 Kaito) on the line. Kaito quickly overpowered Astral and threatened him with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. When Astral was ready to give up, Yuma appeared with the ZEXAL Power, which he uses to combine himself and Astral, shocking Kaito. Yuma and Astral were able to use this new power to defeat Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, so Kaito was forced to use a last resort trap to end the duel in a Draw. Yuma asked Kaito why he hunts "Numbers". Kaito answered that he sold his soul to the devil for Haruto's sake. Then, he returned Ryoga's soul and escaped once again. It is later revealed that he will take part in the World Duel carnival as a Numbers Hunter. Before the World Duel Carnival started, Mr. Heartland summoned Kaito to watch all the people coming to the tournament. During that time, Kaito helped Yuma Tsukumo enter the tournament with the intention of settling his duel against Astral. In episode 31, Kaito is shown to have defeated two number holders. Manga Kaito is a Numbers Hunter who was sent by his adoptive father, Dr. Faker from a different dimension in order to gather and destroy all of the "Number" cards as they are destined to destroy not only his universe, but all universes. When Kaito first appeared in Heartland, he set straight out on his mission to find the Numbers cards, even by attacking and Dueling strangers in order to find them. He was shown to quickly defeat not only an unknown Duelist, but Tetsuo, whom he then quickly used as a sacrifice to entice Yuma Tsukumo into a Duel in order to obtain his Number cards and destroy them. Angered by this, Yuma accepts, unlocking Astral to assist him in the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Rank SP1: "The Fated Encounter!" During the Duel, Kaito quickly gains an advantage by Summoning his "Photon Wyvern", destroying all of Yuma's monsters and attacking him directly, taking him down to 1500 LP. Yuma quickly fights back by Summoning "Number 39: Utopia", but seeing this as a threat, Kaito sends an explosion out and runs away as he was only testing Yuma's power. Abilities After he wins a Duel with a "Number" user, Kaito uses his "Photon Hand" which enables him to grab the "Number" card from their users and taking their souls with them. Having lost their souls in this process, the original holders of each "Number" card ages dramatically. Kaito possesses a "Duel Anchor", which he uses to prevent a "Number" user from running away, until the Duel is over. Both of these abilities are technological in origin and were provided by Dr. Faker. It seems he is also able to read the alternate language the "Number" monsters are written in, which only Astral and those possessed by "Number" monsters can read. Trivia * Since Kaito is one of Yuma Tsukumo's rival, he is similar to the rivals of Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo: * Like Seto Kaiba, Kaito seriously cares for his younger brother. * Like Chazz Princeton, Kaito wears a black jacket. * Like Jack Atlas, Kaito wears a white jacket. Victims Anime Manga Decks In the anime, Kaito's Deck focuses on the LIGHT-Attribute to swarm monsters, which he can then use to Xyz Summon his "Number" monsters, it also contains cards that prevents the opponent from attacking or activating their face-downs as he stated in the Duel against Yuma that he won't attack carelessly. After hiss first appearance, Kaito has been mainly using Photon monsters, not using many other monsters anymore. According to Mr. Heartland, Kaito's Deck was made by him and Dr. Faker by using science from another dimension. Prior to his first Duel with Yuma, he had already collected eleven "Number" cards As yet, it is unknown how many "Numbers" he possesses exactly, but after the mentioned Duel he was shown earning three more of them. Only four "Numbers" are known by name and it's unknown if he includes all collected "Numbers" in his Extra Deck. Strangly, despite owning other "Number" cards, Kaito seems to only use ones that are divisible of ten. These being "Number 10: Illumiknight", "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" and "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". In the manga, Kaito's Deck seems to be centered around the "Photon" archetype, whilst supporting them with the various "Number" cards he has obtained by beating Duelists, just like in the anime. An interesting fact to know is that Kaito is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! antangonist to use mainly LIGHT monsters in his Deck. The first was Sartorius from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters